CBeebiepedia Fanon: The CBeebies Story
This is a child-friendly, CBeebies-style theory by Justin and Sarah-Jane from CBeebies on what happened throughout the past 15+ years as a celebration of a quarter-century of the channel's existence. This material could also be suitable for an official CBeebies special. Note: Some information may be inaccurate due to continuity and chronology. Justin and Sarah-Jane even left out some details as they can put the fannon at risk of being boring. Story CBeebies: The Band In London, England, a group of young brothers with the surname "Day" formed a band called "CBeebies". Also involved was Get Your Own Back/Playhouse Disney presenter Dave Benson Phillips. They performed songs together and made records. However, the band eventually broke up when Mark Little, their drummer, moved away to Cardiff. Meeting A week later, Paul, Andy, Chris Jarvis (Fully Booked, Step Inside), Pui Fan Lee (Teletubbies), and the Children's BBC Broom Cupboard producer, Sidney Sloane, were sitting at the picnic table for lunch when Sid's friend, Sue Monroe, came with a presenter from CBBC. His name was Liam Dolan. Sue even stated that her sister is a number one fan of the band CBeebies and as Sue stated, "her bedroom is full of the band CBeebies merchandise from ceiling to floor from window to door". The Day brothers even signed Sue's sister's copy of the Get your Own Back record. Forming the Channel Pui had later lost her interest in children's TV when she became more into architecture. She got a call from Chris, who wanted to launch a children's channel with Sid, Sue and Liam. Paul and Andy were more busy with fixing their grades. Pui was about to hang up when she decided to just go over there and hang out with her friends. Pui then found it to be a lot of fun. The First Video CBeebies then decided that they should make their own video featuring poetry and classical music so that kids could watch them whenever they wanted (Since YouTube wasn't invented yet). They even invited some kids over to sing the ABC Song. Liam's Departure Since Liam was just an exchange student, he had to go back to his own country in 2003. Pui's Sleeping Habits As Pui was becoming more and more busy with the presenters in the studio, she often got very sleepy. So Sid, Chris, Nicole, and Sue would constantly have to wake her up. This would happen at least 15 times a week. Pui's teacher and co-students would also have to do the same. CBeebies Car The CBeebies Presenters needed some way to get around their city. What other way is there than road? The CBeebies Presenters went to a car dealership in London and found an interesting looking car that could fit up to 5 people. Chris suggested to name it the "CBeebies Car" and have the CBeebies logo on it. It was also decided since Pui loved to drive, she could be the driver of the car as long as she drank enough caffeine first to keep her awake and travel safely along the road. Pui was indeed the official driver of the CBeebies Car. Sometimes just The CBeebies Presenters would drive around in it. Wake Up, Pui! During a continuity link in March 2004, Pui fell into a deep sleep. Sue decided to get help from the audience. A little boy in the front row suggested to sing a song to wake Pui up. Sue, Chris, Nicole, and Sid sung the catchphrase and raised their arms, resulting in Pui waking up for one second and then going back to sleep each time. They then decided to make up a song and go freestyle as they sung in hopes of waking their friend up. It was sort of nerve-wrecking since they had to do it while hundreds of people were watching and they had to make the whole song up as they went. Pui was finally awake at the end of the song. Luckily, an audience member taped The CBeebies Presenters' extreme challenge and sent a tape to the band so they could sing it whenever Pui was in that deep of a sleep. Big Changes The CBeebies Presenters had to move from the city to a clubhouse where they could put anything they'd like in there. The clubhouse would turn to purple and stars would come out whenever it was time for the Bedtime Hour. There was also a billboard full of birthday cards and the same birthday machine which made the Yellow Bug sound from the old City Apartment. The CBeebies Car was brought back to the dealership in London and they got a kind of smaller car. Sid was the new official driver due to being better at driving and Pui could take her naps so that everyone would be safer on the road than before. (Since Pui once almost got the original car into an accident and her license was suspended by PC Plum.) The CBeebies Presenters even got seats with their names on it so they would know where they would sit. Sid for the driver's seat, Chris for shotgun, Pui and Nicole behind the driver, and Sue next to Pui and Nicole. Moving Pui, Chris, and Sid were growing sick of their clubhouse, so they decided to move to a small house in Teddington with a living room, kitchen, garage, backyard, and bedroom. They made plans, the new Stranded Segments would have their own on-air presenters and set. Sid would present Get Set Go in the living room, same with Chris and Pui for Discover + Do, Sid would present Big Fun Time in the garage, and Chris and Pui would present Bedtime Hour in the bedroom. That's when Andy moved in. He would present Get Set Go and Big Fun Time with Sid. Disneyland Globalization In order to globalize their material across the world, The CBeebies Gang started with the USA and traveled to Disneyland as well as having their shows such as Charlie and Lola, Balamory, and the Koala Brothers shown on Playhouse Disney and In the Night Garden on Nick Jr. Their channel and videos were sold in America as well. As a result, the footage of CBeebies in Disneyland were used for a television special for Australia called CBeebies Live at Disneyland. Massive Increase in Fame In around 2008, after the channel being available on TV, On Demand, and Online, CBeebies became extremely famous all across the world. That's when rang-ups started beaming from Australia to Latin America to Poland to South Africa to Ireland to Asia. Chris and Pui's Departure A big change was on CBeebies, Sarah-Jane was presenting Get Set Go and Discover + Do, Skye and Jelly from the Green Balloon Club presenting Big Fun Time, and Sid with the Bedtime Hour. Alex and Cerrie, who had filled in for Chris and Pui before, did so again due to a lot of overwhelmingly positive reviews from the audiences the first time. After retirement, Chris and Pui launched a new CBeebies programme called Show Me, Show Me, where they moved at the top of a skyscraper with their toys. A New World The CBeebies Presenters needed a new place to live. They couldn't just live in their house with not enough bright colours. The house in Teddington looked boring. Aroma visited The CBeebies Presenters one day and took them to a special island she created just off the coast of Brighton. The portal was just a rainbow. The CBeebies Gang all moved there. They named it "CBeebies Land". There were also some wacky roads and the intersection of CBeebies Town's only two streets, Back to Front street and Upside Down Street, was in the very center of the town making everything opposite. What a crazy place! The CBeebies Presenters were given their own amazing house with an orange or red fridge, a makes area, yellow bug chairs, and a bunk bed. It had bright colours. Goodbye Sid! Even though Sid was happy to be in the channel that made him famous, he become good friends with Former Red Wiggle Rebecca Keatley and wanted to hang out with her and wanted to do his own stage show. This meant that he would have to leave the channel. But first, he wanted to say goodbye to all the fans around the world. Andy's sister volunteered to step in for Sid. Her name was Cat and she used to be in Hi5. Meet Dodge One night, as The CBeebies Presenters were sleeping, there was some loud barking going on. Ben went to inspect and found a brown 6-year old dog. Using technological skills that she learned as a child, Rebecca found out that the dog's name was Dodge and that he needed food. Katy ran in and back out with bones from the chicken wings The Presenters had for dinner. Dodge thanked Katy and then he, Katy, Andy, Cat, Ben, Rebecca, and Cerrie became good friends. The Big Return Cerrie, who left to write a new book called Harper, Alex, who left to create an inflatable called Gung-Ho, and Sid wanted to present CBeebies as well as they used to, but around the 2013-2017 era. Since returning to the channel would make a majority of the fans happy, Katy, Evie, and Ryan agreed that they should leave the channel since there were other things they wanted to try. Sidbecca When Sid and Rebecca fell in love with each other, they were too apprehensive to say so. However, their actions gave some of the message out making older CBeebies fans ship Sid and Rebecca together. In 2018, they finally admitted that they were in love. Sid even proposed to Rebecca in the CBeebies greenroom and got married in 2019. Today Andy, along with Cat, Ben, Cerrie, Alex, and the wed couple continue to do what CBeebies did for the past 17 years with their cactus and dog friends!Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon